Golf is a sport in which players use various types of clubs to hit balls into a series of holes provided on a course in as few strokes as possible. The clubs of golf, also referred to as “golf clubs,” include various components such as a club head, a shaft, a grip, and various subcomponents thereof. The specifications for each of these components and subcomponents, directly impact the performance of the golf club. Therefore, by varying the design specifications of the components and subcomponents, a golf club can be tailored to have specific performance characteristics, as desired.
The design of the club heads has long been analyzed, with a view to improve its performance. Among the more prominent considerations in club head design are loft, lie, face angle, horizontal face bulge, vertical face roll, center of gravity (CG), inertia, material selection, and overall head weight. As such, center of gravity of a golf club head is one critical parameter of the club's performance. Upon impact, it greatly affects launch angle and flight trajectory of a golf ball.
Different golf clubs have different center of gravity (CG). While an expert golfers may be able to control the flight of the ball by controlling rotation of hands to impart a spin to the ball to an extent, a less skilled golfer tends to rely on attempting to hit the ball in such a manner that impact with the club head is made at the sweet spot which is generally located along a vertical line which runs directly opposite the center of gravity of the head. Further, various environmental and other conditions, such as presence or absence of rain on the course, extent of wind speed on the course etc. may make a certain position of center of gravity more suitable over other positions.
However, the golf clubs present hitherto tend to have a fixed center of gravity and therefore have been unable to provide options pertaining to changing of changing of the center of gravity of the golf club. Accordingly, the golfs clubs presently available fail to be suitable for both experts and beginners. In addition, the golfs clubs presently available fail to be suitable for different various environmental and course conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a golf club that makes it easy and convenient for a golfer to use a golf club under various conditions and for various shorts, by providing an option of changing the center of gravity of the club head.